


Don't Wanna!

by padawanjinx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Leo being ADORABLE, Splinter being a dad, Terrapin Toddlers, Turtle Tots, pure fluff, toddlers are all the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your AWESOME feedback and support!AN2: Just a quick glimpse into the turtle lives before they became the teens we know and love. In this instance, they’re about 2-3 years old.





	Don't Wanna!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your AWESOME feedback and support!
> 
> AN2: Just a quick glimpse into the turtle lives before they became the teens we know and love. In this instance, they’re about 2-3 years old.

\--o-oooo--- oo-oo-oo-oo-o- 

“No!” Leo said, adamantly crossing stubby arms over his chest. 

It was adorable seeing the turtle tot so stubborn. Usually, he did everything he was told and was a natural peacekeeper between his brothers. He had all the makings of a leader. 

Except on the rare occasion he disagreed with his father. Which was the current case. 

“Leonardo,” Splinter said, trying hard not to break his stern expression and laugh. 

It was difficult, as the tiny turtle was in full pout mode, lower lip protruding in what he thought was a defiant manner. Little did he know, it only added to his adorableness. 

This was an argument the two had had every single day since Leo was able to speak. No matter how many times it happened though, Splinter got a kick out of seeing Leo so defiant. It was beyond cute. 

Leo remained steadfast, tiny chin going into the air, mouth creased in a thin line. He knew his father meant business when he used his full name, but he was getting tired of having this particular conversation. His father was NOT going to win this time. Leo was going to be strong and come out the victor. 

Splinter bit back a laugh when Leo’s bottom lip protruded even more. Oh, he was in full blown deviant mode now. If only he wasn’t so stinking _cute_! 

Reigning in his emotions, Splinter adopted his most severe expression, narrowing his eyes. To his surprise, Leo didn’t wilt. Usually a few exchanges of negative declarations and Leo relented to his father’s wishes. 

But not now. Leo wasn’t caving under the pressure. 

Ut oh. 

That wasn’t good. 

“We have had this conversation many times before,” Splinter said firmly, towering over the tiny turtle, hands on hips, and whiskers twitching in annoyance. “And though I find it endearing, it has quickly become tiresome. I will not tolerate disobedience.” He leaned over, throwing the turtle toddler in shadow. “You will stop this behavior and do as you are told. If not, you will suffer the consequences.” 

Leo faltered, staring up into the dark, beady eyes of his father. Shoulders drooped in defeat. Chin dropped to his chest, but his bottom lip stayed in a full pout. He was relenting, but he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Fine,” he sulked. 

Splinter pointed to the tub. “Now, join your brothers and do not forget to scrub around your shell.” 

Leo scuffed his feet, going to the tub and finding his three brothers already sudsy. Mikey wore a giant bubble cone on top of his head while Raph covered Donnie’s shell and drew pictures in the bubbles. Donnie was self entertaining by farting under the water and giggling at the rising bubbles. 

Leo climbed in, splashing his siblings before ducking into the water to begin his bath. 

Splinter sighed, shaking his head. 

He hoped Leo would outgrow this phase, and soon. 

Whoever heard of a turtle who didn’t like water?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other ideas along these lines, too. 
> 
> If you like it, let me know. hit that little button there and leave me a message!


End file.
